


Bittersweet

by Jarnakat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cybertron, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Injury Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Earth Transformers, Reader is a seeker, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarnakat/pseuds/Jarnakat
Summary: (Y/N) was a Decepticon who was shot down by Autobot forces during the war on Cybertron. (Y/N) was rushed to Kaon for repairs and there she learned that, even though her wings had been fixed, that she would not be able to fly again without receiving physical therapy.  A certain mech had offered to help her, explaining that he could do a better job than the professionals. (Y/N) was given a choice of what she wanted...she went with the latter.This is a story that I originally started writing for my own personal enjoyment but I decided other people might enjoy this too. So here it is, my first Archive story.





	1. The Incident

(Y/N) stared down her scope, watching, waiting. She could hear the screeching of the tires, the shots of blasters echoing throughout the city, they were close. "Get ready." She ordered her fleet, not once removing her optics from her rifle. "You know where to aim."

Her fleet was a total of six other Decepticons, seven if she included herself, most of them were not built for close combat so they were a team that did business from a safe distance. (Y/N) had been commanding them for ages now, they knew almost everything about each other, including their strengths and weaknesses, that's what made them effective. "Why aren't they here yet?" One of them said through the comm link impatiently.

"Shh, they're close." (Y/N) replied. "Focus."

All of them were at different positions, all waiting for the shot from (Y/N) as the signal. (Y/N)'s optics were trained on the crosshairs, waiting for that perfect moment...and then there it was. An Autobot screeched around the corner, and just as fast as he came he was gone with one blast from (Y/N)'s rifle.

That was the signal. The other con's in the fleet waited for their target to come in sight and it was all over. Everything was going to plan, (Y/N) and her fleet were succeeding picking off Autobots as they came around. Then one of the femmes in her team shouted over the comm links. "~They're here! They're gonn~" and the comm went silent.

(Y/N)'s optics widened as she tried to continue to contact the femme, but she was gone. The next thing she knew there was a loud explosion and the tower she was in started collapsing. "~(Y/N) get out of th~!" One of the other members of her fleet was cut off by what (Y/N) could only assume was death.

(Y/N) was about to leap through the window and transform but the window collapsed. She turned back to go back the way she came but that too was now blocked by debris. (Y/N) now started to panic. She went back to the window and tried to shove the debris and was unsuccessful.

Two more members of her fleet had gone silent with their last moments being a scream of realization, that was half of her fleet in a matter of few kliks. (Y/N) continued to push on the pieces of the tower structure, trying her hardest to get out but there was no prevail. She backed up and switched to her machine gun and started shooting the fallen pieces.

Again, nothing. (Y/N) felt the harsh clunk of the tower and felt it started to topple over. This was not how she wanted to go, not like this. She tilted her helm up to find a large hole that went all the way through the top of the tower and realized that was the way. It would be tight and she'd have to make it fast, but it was her best bet.

With a quick transform she blasted upwards. The tower was going down faster than (Y/N) had hoped. Going as fast as she possibly could the end was getting nearer and nearer. Some of the maneuvers that she did was quite impressive even for some of the elite seekers, but this was life or death.

Just as the tower was nano-kliks away from collapsing into the ground, (Y/N) had made it just in time. She continued to fly upward and out of the way of the blasts that were directed at her. She tried shouting over the comms, trying to contact what was left of her squadron, but there was nothing but static.

They were gone, all of them. Her entire fleet had been wiped out in less than a breem. (Y/N) felt awful, she had failed them all. She was their leader, meant to protect them, and just like that they were gone.

(Y/N) had received a command from a higher ranking Decepticon to fall back. Almost reluctant at first, she complied and flipped around heading back towards Decepticon headquarters, but clearly, getting out unscathed was not an option.

The shot almost missed her, but a lucky shot from an Autobot grounder managed to hit her wing. (Y/N) cried out in pain as she tried to remain in control of flight or else she would crash into the ground. Escaping might have been out of the question at this point, sacrificing herself and becoming a distraction seemed more reasonable at this point.

With another moment of struggle, (Y/N) decided that the latter would indeed be reasonable. Just as she was about to turn back, another Decepticon seeker noticed that her left wing was badly damaged and managed to fly next to her and used his right wing to stabilize her just enough to keep her in flight.

(Y/N) silently thanked the seeker as they flew off away from the chaos. Everything seemed fine, the seeker was in perfect synchronization with (Y/N) but as they continued making their way towards safety, there was another heavy battle zone.

The seeker holding her up was blasted away by and Autobot turret and (Y/N) couldn't keep herself up in the air. She started to plan out the way she was gonna land and decided the best way would just continue trying to pull up, and when the ground came closer and closer she slowed down enough to transform and land. It wasn't graceful by any means and the landing was harsh, but she was alive and that's what mattered.

Her wings were completely destroyed from the crash landing and her frame was damaged in so many places, but (Y/N) couldn't stay for very long for she was in the very middle of the battle field. Joints creaking, wings crushed and misshapen, frame feeling like it was about to combust, (Y/N) stood up and viewed her surroundings. It wasn't great, blasters firing in every direction and bots going down almost every nano-klik.

Standing there dazed and confused, a Decepticon field medic rushed up to (Y/N) and she was startled. "You need to get out of here!" the medic shouted. The femme grabbed (Y/N) by the arm and started pulling her away, which did not feel very good at all.

"Ow frag!" (Y/N) shouted at the sudden aggressiveness of the pull.

"Sorry about that," the medic apologized "but I need to get you out of here, you're in no condition to be fighting right now."

"Yeah I know, it's not like I tried to be in mid field."

"Listen, I'm gonna take you to a transport point where another Decepticon will take you to Kaon to get medical help. I just need you to cooperate with me." (Y/N) nodded. "Okay, follow closely."

The medic started leading (Y/N) through back alleys and back routes to stay as far away from the main battle as possible. (Y/N) hurt all over, but she followed nonetheless. The medic made sure that (Y/N) was still functioning, but realized she was losing a lot of energon and was starting to worry, but there was no time to patch the wounds, the medical transport would be leaving soon and the medic couldn't risk missing it.

After what felt like forever the transport was in line of sight and the medic felt a bit of relief that (Y/N) was still with her, but barely. "There it is," the medic turned to (Y/N) who was on the verge of passing out "can you make it just a little further?"

Instead of a verbal reply the femme just nodded. The medic said no more words as she looked on either side of the building to make sure there were no Autobots near. "Quickly now, let's get you to safety."

The medic rushed across distance between the alley and the trailer. (Y/N) followed as fast as she could, which really was not fast, it was more of a limp. As helpful as the medic had been helping (Y/N) to get to the transport point, the femme was really getting on her nerves with all the rushing, if she got shot she got shot, big deal.

Eventually she made it to the trailer and the medic helped her up into it. (Y/N) looked around and saw many sad looking mechs and femmes, some of them in worse condition than her herself. She groaned as the medic lowered her down to sit, feeling her frame straining. "Just stay here and don't move, the trailer will depart soon. I have to go now, good luck."

And just like that the medic jumped down, closed the hatch and she was gone, the sound of her transforming was the last thing (Y/N) heard of the her. (Y/N) sat there, taking in the weight of the situation. After stellar-cycles of leading the same squad with no problems, in less than a solar-cycle they were all gone. Then not too much later she sat in the medical trailer waiting to be DRIVEN to Kaon because she herself was too mangled to fly.

The trailer jerked and started making it's journey to Kaon. The ride was long and unpleasant, the bumps in the road causing her frame to tense which was painful in itself. The other bots in the trailer said nothing the entire time, which she didn't protest, but she thought about what they had lost. Maybe a sister, brother, lover, or even a sparkmate, which was a kind of pain (Y/N) couldn't even imagine.

After about two mega-cycles had gone by, the trailer came to a halt. At some point (Y/N) was in a constant loop of falling into recharge and rebooting shortly after. She felt sick to her tanks and had felt as if she was about to purge them when a different medic, this one much more gentle and less frantic than the field medic, lifted her onto gurney and rolled her into a sterile medbay.

Once placed on an operation berth, multiple nurses and a doctor surrounded her and she could tell that they were speaking to her, but her audials were muffled. (Y/N) flinched when she felt a needle inject into her as they continued to speak words to her that she couldn't hear and before she knew it the world went black.


	2. Medbay

Her optics rebooted, code scrolling by as she came into the world again. Looking around, (Y/N) remembered where she was and why she was there. She felt sadness for everything that happened and cursed herself, knowing that her squad died because of her not being prepared.

A Decepticon nurse stood next to her berth, observing her sparkrate and energon levels making sure that everything was stable. The nurse turned to her and was shocked that the femme was already awake. "Oh primus you're online." the mech said as he panically started looking for medical grade energon to give her.

Once the nurse found it he handed her a cube. "Here, drink this." He said.

The nurse handed her the cube and (Y/N) grabbed it with a groan and downed the energon, making a face of disgust, medgrade was not meant to taste good. She could feel the energon pump through her veins and immediately felt her frame relax a small bit.

"You had taken quite a bit of damage." The nurse said while taking the empty cube away from her. "What's your designation?"

"(Y/N)." She said blatantly. Her voice was raspy, almost more electronic, and it startled her a bit. "Why is my voice strange?"

"It's normal, your systems aren't fully repaired. Usually it'll take a few mega-cycles to go away." The nurse continued. "Alright (Y/N), I'm gonna go ahead and let the doctor know you're back online and he will come have a look at you before you can be sent off."

And with that the mech walked away, leaving (Y/N) by herself. She looked around her surroundings and realized there was not much privacy here. The only thing that blocked her from the next bot down was a thin curtain. The sounds in the building were awful too, femmes and mechs moaning in pain, there were even distant screams. War was nothing pretty.

(Y/N) shut her optics while she waited for the doctor to arrive, which she hoped would be soon so she could leave this wretched place. She could feel her systems start to power down when she heard a fairly loud voice not too far down.

"Hook!" The mech shouted. "Status report."

"Well Starscream, as you can see, it's not great." Hook said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Starscream. (Y/N) knew she had heard that voice before. He was second in command of the Decepticons, side by side with Megatron. He was notorious for many things and most of them were not good.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Hook."

Hook groaned. "I don't have exact numbers Starscream, all I can tell you is that there is a large number of bots here and I don't have time to get exact numbers. Now if you'll excuse me I have Decepticon's that need repairing."

(Y/N) heard Hook's peds come closer and closer until he appeared around the curtain. "(Y/N) is it?" He asked her as he went up to the monitor next to her berth. "You were a piece of work I might say. My name is Hook and I'm just gonna run a few tests to make sure you're fit to leave." Hook scrolled through his datapad until he set it down and started his examination by grabbing a small light from his pile of tools.

"I'm just gonna shine this in your optics real quick so go ahead and keep them wide open for me." (Y/N) did exactly that The light was bright and caused her to blink harshly. "Optics sensitive but work nonetheless." He said as he typed more on the pad. "Okay, I'm just going to test your audials real quick, let me know if you can hear these sounds."

Hook pressed play and waited for the femmes reaction. (Y/N) nodded as her answer. The doctor continued to play many different sounds and frequencies, inputting which ones the femme could hear and which ones she couldn't. "Alright, let's go ahead and move to the wings." (Y/N) winced when Hook slightly moved her wings. "How did that feel?" He asked her, grabbing the datapad and ready to input her answer.

She looked up at him. "It hurt like a glitch." She growled.

Hook typed something less profound into the pad before looked back to her and said "Go ahead and stand up for me." (Y/N) started getting up. Her frame was so sore and heavy, she felt so stiff like she had begun to rust. Her joints still creaked with every movement and she made a face of pain as she finally stood tall and as straight as she possibly could in her condition. Hook typed something else in his datapad before saying "Okay, can you move your wings on your own?"

(Y/N) tried to do what Hook had asked her to do, but cried out in pain as she gripped the small table next to the medical berth for support. She shook her helm as fluid started to flood her optics. "No..." she said shakily.

Hook sighed. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you that I can't let you go if you can't move your wings, you can't even transform right now. In fact, I might have to send you to therapy."

"Absolutely not!" Both (Y/N) and Hook turned to where the voice came from. Starscream stood with his arms crossed and trudged over to where she stood. "You and I both know that those fragging idiots know nothing about seekers!"

He was tall and slim, wings high up on his backstruts. (Y/N) looked over his lithe frame and freshly buffed paint and realized how beautiful he was. She had heard bots who had seen him before in person describe how gorgeous he was but never did (Y/N) listen to them, she thought that those stories were over exaggerated by bot's that were just desperate from being abstinent for so long. Turns out they were right and she was wrong.

"Well Starscream," Hook hissed "those 'idiots' are all we have! They are the highest trained bots that we have for physical therapy. They know what they're doing."

"I'm sure they do know what they're doing, for grounders." Starscream observed (Y/N) up and down and turned back to Hook. "But none of them are seekers and are not specially trained in the field. For all I know they would probably work her wings too hard and ruin this femmes chances of ever flying again."

"Well this femme won't be able to fly again if she doesn't get help!" (Y/N) could tell that Hook was getting angry. "What would you suggest Starscream? Oh and by the way you can sit back down." That last part was directed to (Y/N).

There was no hesitation in the motion, (Y/N) was relieved to take the weight off her peds. The grim realization of the fact that there was a chance that she would never be able to fly again hit her. Flying was something a seeker needed to do, it was in their nature, like fueling and recharging. The thought of not being able to fly ever again was an overwhelming thought.

Starscream watched as (Y/N) sat on the berth, observing her clear discomfort. "I'll do it." Starscream said bluntly.

Hook stared at his commander for a nano-klik before shaking his helm and chuckled. "You're really funny Starscream," he started "you are really great at coming up with terrible ideas. For one, you don't have the time, you have an army to command. Two, I'm sure you're not particularly trained either. Three, knowing you, you don't have the patience."

Starscream growled. "One," he hissed, mocking Hook, "you don't know how much time I have and how much I don't have. Two, do you know how many times I've nursed my own wings back to health after-never mind that, point is I probably know more than your fools do. Three, I have a lot more patience than you think, Hook. Besides, I wasn't asking for your permission."

The seeker was now in the doctors face. (Y/N) didn't know why he was so intent on helping her, he was second in command for primus sake! Hook was right, Starscream had an army to command and was probably more busy than she could ever imagine.

Hook backed up in submission, clearly realizing that Starscream was not messing around. "I will leave it up to the patient." Hook said as he turned to (Y/N).

She looked up at the doctor in shock, not wanting to be in this position. Her choices were rough; on one servo she could go to 'professionals' to help her, but there was a chance they would do more harm than good. On the other servo she could go with Starscream, even though he was highly intimidating, but he was a seeker like herself and probably knew better than the latter.

(Y/N) turned her optics to the commander, who looked like he was getting impatient. "I...I think I'll go with you, commander Starscream." She said, making sure to be respectful.

Starscream smirked in triumph as Hook sighed. "Very well, then it's settled." Starscream said to her. "Hook, please pack this femme some medgrade to take with her, then have her transported to the command outpost within the next mega-cycle."

The command outpost. (Y/N) should've realized that that's where she'd be going. The command post was where all the most famous and highest ranking Decepticons stayed, including Megatron himself. (Y/N) was starting to regret her decision, she would much rather be around mechs that were her rank, but no, now she was going to be mechs that were double that.

Hook groaned. "Whatever you say, Starscream." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"What was that Hook?" Starscream replied, clearly annoyed and displeased by Hook's tone.

Hook realized that Starscream was not in the mood to be played with. (Y/N) could see the clear submission that Hook displayed when the seeker fanned his wings out in dominance. "Um, nothing. I will get on that right away commander." And with that Hook went to work.

Starscream huffed and turned to the femme sat on the berth. "I will see you soon." The seeker stomped out of the room with a much more irritated aura than he did when he walked in.

(Y/N) was now starting to rethink her decision, but it was too late to go back now. Now, the commander was expecting her, and if she weren't to show up he would most likely blame the doctor, and she didn't want him to be anymore angry at the poor mech than he already was. The sight that had unfolded before her just cycles ago scared her. Hook was not a small mech, and the fact that Starscream just had to look at him for Hook to submit was quite a sight.

As mentioned before, Starscream was a notorious mech who was known for being ruthless to anyone who displeased him. (Y/N) had heard many stories about him, a couple of her squadmates had met the seeker before and from what they had told her was not a pleasant experience. One had told her about a time where they saw Starscream tear a mech's arm off for calling him out on his unnecessary anger towards the troops.

Hook handed her a few cubes of medgrade to store in her subspace. "I really hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into." He said. "The command outpost is not a glorious place if that's what you were thinking, there are a lot of bad mechs that reside there."

(Y/N) stored the cubes and started thinking about her decision. To be completely honest she was scared, Hook was right she didn't think this through. Hook reached out his servo and helped her up off of the berth, then proceeding to lead her through the building. As they walked through the exit she saw the transport trailer, this one much different from the one she came in with.

A wave of panic reached her and her intakes started speeding up and she looked over to Hook. "What do I do?" She asked frantically.

"Just whatever you do," He said as he helped her up into the trailer "don't try to act tough, be submissive. The mechs at command could easily kill you. Be respectful and act small. As far as Starscream goes...just do as he says and do it without question, and never bring up Megatron to him."

(Y/N)'s frame was shaking, Hook's words did not encourage her. "Sir I don't think I wanna do this anymore! I-I'm fine with physical therapy I-I can't go to command!" She was hysterical now.

"I'm sorry but if I don't send you now, Starscream will think I disobeyed orders, I hope you understand that this was your decision. Good luck." And with that Hook stepped out and closed the hatch, leaving (Y/N) to her thoughts.

The trailer started moving and the real panic hit her. Deciding nothing else would help her at this point she pulled out two cubes of medgrade and chugged them down as fast as she could. It wasn't the way medgrade was supposed to be used but it worked as she could feel her frame go numb. Within the next couple cycles, she felt her systems slowly power down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, hope it's okay.


	3. Arrival

(Y/N) slowly opened her optics as the sound of the trailer hatch opening brought her out of recharge. "Come on, let's go." A tall mech said while starting to lift her out of the trailer.

(Y/N) groaned as her systems were not fully onlined. She still felt limp from the medgrade and two mechs had to keep ahold of her. "Primus I can't believe Starscream brought this grunt here. What do'ya think his motive is?" the shorter mech asked his partner.

"Who fragging knows." the large one grumbled.

As they brought her into the building, (Y/N) looked around and watched as mechs turned and looked at her disheveled form. She felt very self conscious with all the different optics turning to her and just wanted to go back into recharge, but then she saw him.

Starscream stood at the elevator, arms crossed like before. "It's about fragging time." He said in an irritated tone.

"Give us a break Starscream we did what you wanted us to." The tall one said.

"Whatever, can she stand?"

Both mechs let go of her at the same time and she almost toppled over before she caught herself with the wall. "You idiots!" Starscream shouted as he took a large step over to them. "I asked if she could walk not to just drop her! Can't you see she's injured?!"

"Can't you see she's drugged up?" The small mech sassed back. Right when a small smirk started to show up a hard smack went across the mechs faceplates.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Starscream spat.The tall one backed up and the short one grabbed his faceplate in pain. "Now, lift her back up and take her to my quarters."

The mech glared at him. "Yes, commander." He hissed. They both lifted (Y/N) back up and dragged her into the elevator, Starscream following after.

Once they had reached the floor of Starscream's quarters, the two mechs dragged (Y/N) out and set her against the wall. "We're here, you didn't say we had to bring her into your room." The tall mech said while his intakes were straining, the other mech was in the same position.

Starscream glared at both of them and they both started preparing for the worst, but nothing happened. A smirk instead formed it's way on his faceplates. "I see, I will remember that. Now leave if you're so eager." He did not need to say it twice, both mechs rushed back into the elevator and quickly closed the doors.

Starscream turned to (Y/N), who was now sitting on the floor, and grabbed underneath her arms and lifted. (Y/N) groaned as she was tired of being lifted and let go so many times. The seeker mech typed in the access code to his quarters and entered, where there he set the femme in a chair and observed her. "I see you used a little too much medgrade, here drink this, you need some real energon in your systems." He said as he handed her a cup.

(Y/N) looked at it with double vision. When she thought she grabbed it, the cup fell to the floor and shattered and she froze, realizing that she didn't have a good enough grip on it, causing it to create a big mess. Starscream looked down at the mess and sighed. "Primus how much did you use?" He grabbed a different cup and filled it, this time he held onto it. "Open your mouth."

(Y/N) was hesitant, she didn't want to be humiliated in such a way. Starscream held the cup to her lips and waited for her to open them. "Come on dear, we don't have all day." He said impatiently.

Parting her lips slightly, (Y/N) felt the cold liquid creep into her mouth and down her throat. It felt nice as it started coursing through her systems, it was much lighter than medgrade, and it tasted better too, but the medgrade would have to wear off before (Y/N) would be able to function properly.

Starscream set the cup on his desk and looked her over one more time before saying "You need to recharge." With that the mech scooped (Y/N) out of the chair she was in and set her down on his berth. (Y/N) tensed up and pushed him away with all her force as she expected the worst, which in her drugged out state, was not more than a slight shove.

Starscream was taken aback by her action and then realized he probably scared the femme at the sudden move. "Primus," he started with arms crossed "I'm not going to do that! Who do you take me for? Just recharge and find me when you wake." And with a wave of his hand he walked to the doors and out of the room.

(Y/N) was dazed and confused. She examined her surroundings and was immediately impressed by the room she was in. The room was large and neat and the berth she was in was quite big with plush pillows and soft sheets. She would've got up to look around a bit more but she was too tired and stiff to get up so instead, (Y/N) got comfortable, closed her optics, and let herself fall into recharge yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short but next one will be longer I promise!


	4. Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (R/N) stands for random name because I'm lazy.

(Y/N) awoke with jolt, dreams of her dead squad haunting her during recharge. What time was it? (Y/N) had no clue and didn’t really care. The medgrade had worn off and she still felt her frame strain as she started to get up from the berth. When she stood up she tried to move her wings in hopes that the pain was just temporary and she could just leave.

That was not the case.

She cried out in agony and nearly toppled over. (Y/N) came to the hard conclusion that that was how it was going to be without help and that she would have to stay and receive that help from Starscream. Speaking of Starscream, she was supposed to find him. It wasn’t something she wanted to do, but (Y/N) remembered Hooks advice; ‘As far as Starscream goes...just do as he says and do it without question.’

She slowly walked to the doors and exited Starscream’s quarters, leading into a short hallway with the elevator that brought her here. Apparently, Starscream’s room was the only room on that floor. It made sense, considering he was second in command, but for (Y/N) that was still impressive. She was used to barracks, sharing bunks with other mechs and femmes, so having an entire floor to oneself was quite a concept to her.

(Y/N) entered the elevator and had no clue what button to press, there were so many to choose from, but she decided that ground floor would be a good start. The elevator jerked and started it’s descent down the many floors all the way to the very first floor.

The doors slid open and she was immediately intimidated. There were so many Decepticons here, mechs twice her size, femmes that were twice her rank. (Y/N) felt so small as she stepped out of the elevator and watched as frightening optics turned to focus on her, raining their judgment down on her.

Cautiously she started walking away from the elevator. (Y/N) didn’t know how she was gonna do this, none of the cons present looked friendly enough to talk to. She saw a few smaller mechs lounging around having what seemed to be a pleasant conversation so (Y/N) figured they wouldn’t be too bad to ask a question too, right?

As she approached them, a blue and black grounder looked up at her and frowned, the others following his actions, silencing their conversation. (Y/N) took that as her cue to not bother them, and as soon as she turned around they went right back to what they were discussing before.

(Y/N) looked around again, looking for a new bot to ask where Starscream was. Her optics landed on a lone femme sitting in a chair with a datapad in her servos, a calm look on her faceplates. (Y/N) decided that the femme would be her next best bet.

She slowly walked over to the lounging femme, who now noticed her coming. The femmes expression didn’t change, it stayed neutral, and that scared (Y/N) more than anything else, it was unpredictable and hard to read. Before she knew it, (Y/N) was standing a few feet away from the femme.

The femme arched a brow when (Y/N) said nothing. “Do you need something?” she asked, tone a little impatient.

(Y/N) coughed, mentally cursing herself for already making things weird. “Um, do you happen to know where commander Starscream is?” She asked.

The femme chuckled. “So you’re that femme he dragged in huh?” (Y/N) nodded and the femme scoffed and looked back down at her datapad. “He’s probably in his little play room.” That didn’t help (Y/N) at all. When the femme noticed that seeker was still standing there she rolled her optics. “His lab, floor 13, room 1304.” The femme added, clearly annoyed.

(Y/N) didn’t even thank the femme, not wanting to bother her again, she just turned back to the elevator. She was almost to the doors when a huge mech stood in between her and the elevator. The mech was massive, and when she saw him she stopped dead in her tracks and looked up.

“So,” the mech started “I see Starscream got himself a little pet to play with.”

(Y/N) didn’t know what to say but she did not like the way the mech said that. Everything in her body told her to listen to what Hook had told her, but there was that small but powerful part of her processor that told her to say frag it and chew this guy out. Unfortunately, (Y/N) made the poor decision.

“Frag you, I’m not a toy.” She said bluntly and tried to push past the mech, but he shoved her back.

“The frag did you just say to me?” He asked while getting too close for comfort, attempting to intimidate her. “I’ll rip those little wings of yours right off if you talk to me like that again! Understand?”

(Y/N) took a step back in attempt to get away from the mech. The femme knew this was a fight she wouldn’t win so why would she not just apologize and be on her way? Well, because she really didn’t want bots to think that she was a coward. “I may understand you,” (Y/N) said “but it doesn’t mean I respect you.”

With that the large mech growled and raised his fist, fully ready to beat the femme into the ground. (Y/N) closed her optics and waited for the hit, but it never came. When she opened her optics the mech in front of her was frozen and his optics were wide. She was confused at first until she heard the distinct voice come from behind the large mech.

“I would suggest you don’t do that, (R/N).” Starscream said with his nullray to the mechs backstructs. “Walk away.”

(R/N) did as he was told with raised servos, hearing the seriousness in the seekers voice. “I’m sorry, Starscream.” He said. “It’s just that-”

“I don’t care, you won’t lay a digit on this femme, do you understand me?”

The mech walked away slowly until he was far enough away from Starscream, that’s when he hurried off. (Y/N) looked over to Starscream who had now lowered his guns and was standing there with a slight smirk. “You didn’t need to do that.” (Y/N) said.

“I did actually,” Starscream said “I don’t particularly want to take you back to Hook. Now come on, let’s go start on your wings.” With that Starscream pressed the button on the elevator and stepped in. When (Y/N) hesitated he rolled his optics. “For primus sake just get in already.”

(Y/N) quickly stepped in, she didn’t want to irritate the mech even more than he already was. As the elevator started going up, there was a very awkward silence between the two Decepticons that (Y/N) felt the need to fix. “So what’s first?” She asked him.

“Well first, I don’t think I’ve asked you your name.” He replied.

“(Y/N).”

“Ah yes, you’re part of a sharpshooting team aren’t you?”

(Y/N) lowered her helm. “I was, not anymore.”

“Hmm, I see.” Starscream dropped the conversation when the elevator stopped.

(Y/N) noticed that he had taken her to floor 13 and decided to start a conversation to rid the awkwardness. “Are we going to your lab?” (Y/N) asked while following him out the elevator and down the hall.

Starscream gave her a surprised look. “How did you know that’s where we were going?”

(Y/N) smirked. “I may have asked some bots.”

Starscream huffed. “Honestly I’m shocked that any of them would speak to you, considering you are a lower rank than all of them.”

The seeker femme glared at Starscream as they approached room 1304. “That’s a bit rude don’t you think?”

“Well would you like me to lie to you? Because if so then of course they would just love to talk to you!” He said in a sarcastic tone as he typed in the access code to the door.

The femme rolled her optics. “Then why did you offer to help me if I’m such a low rank?”

The door slid open and both seekers entered. “Because I really don’t have much else to do. Also because I want to prove to Hook that I can easily do a better job than his ‘professionals.” He said bluntly.

(Y/N) shook her helm at how arrogant he was. “So, what’s next?”

“Well (Y/N),” he started as he picked up a small machine with four wires connected to it “we’re going to attach these to your wings so it can send an electrical current through them, just to relax them a bit.”

Starscream walked behind her and lightly touched her wings, causing her to slightly shiver. When he moved her wing slightly was when the femme really squirmed. “Frag! Careful that hurt!” She snapped.

Starscream rolled his optics. “Oh calm down, I’m just trying to find a good place to put this wire. Now, you might feel a small pinch.” And just as he said that, (Y/N) felt a not-so-small needle puncture her right wing and she made a face of discomfort.

With two wires in each wing, Starscream picked up the control box. “Just to let you know, the feeling is not a nice one, but it’s not excruciating. It’s more annoying than anything.” Starscream said as he pressed a button on the machine.

(Y/N) waited for a sharp pain, or maybe something worse, but what she actually felt was not at all what she was expecting. Starscream was right, it was not something she liked, but it wasn’t super painful. Sure it was uncomfortable but it was almost numbing, like if someone had messed with her nerve receptors.

After a few cycles of this, the mech had finally turned it off. (Y/N) grunted when Starscream took the needles from her wings, the exit was almost worse than when they punctured her. “There,” He started “now we’re gonna do something that’s going to be really unpleasant.”

“And what would tha-” (Y/N) didn’t even get a chance to finish her question before he grabbed the tips of her wings and lightly started moving them around in attempt to loosen her joints. The femme cried out in pain as fluid started to form in her optics. “Stop please stop!” She shouted at him.

Starscream immediately stopped and let go of her. “Hm, I see, they’re a lot worse than I thought.”

The femme was hunched over the table, gripping the edges like her life depended on it. “I could’ve told you that.” She said with a strained voice.

Starscream didn’t even need to look at her to tell she was crying. A small part of him felt bad for inflicting so much pain on the seeker, but he couldn’t give much sympathy, he had been in much worse conditions before. Starscream sighed. “Come on, let’s go. We’re done for today.”

(Y/N) turned her helm to him. “What? Why?”

Starscream glared at her. “You can’t be serious?” He snapped at her, he didn’t mean to sound so rough but it was a ridiculous question. “You literally just cried out in pain and begged me to stop. We are done for today, we’ll just do the wires for a while before you can handle me moving your wings. Now I’m going and getting a drink, you can come if you would like.”

The mech turned around and started to walk out of his lab and when (Y/N) didn’t move he turned back to her. “Are you coming or not?” Starscream asked.

(Y/N) waited for a few more nano-kliks before turning around to follow him. She had thought about saying no, considering none of the other bots around seemed to enjoy her presence, but hell, a cube of highgrade really sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this one would be longer! Might take me a bit to get the next chapter out, this week is gonna be rough one but I will do my best.


	5. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way here's the time units I'm using, I meant to add this a bit ago but kept forgetting.
> 
> Nano-klik - 1 second
> 
> Cycle - 1 minute
> 
> Mega-cycle - 1 hour
> 
> Solar cycle - 1 day
> 
> Cyber-week - 1 week
> 
> Orbital cycle - 1 month
> 
> Stellar cycle - 1 year

After what seemed like a long journey to the mess hall (which was really only a few cycles), both of the bots arrived. The hall was busy for it was the end of the cyber-week, there were lots of mechs and femmes all enjoying glasses of highgrade. It was such a strange sight to (Y/N), they were all happy, well most of them seemed it, but she was so used to being on the battlefield with no breaks and no smiles.

As her and Starscream entered, the helms started turning to them. (Y/N) could hear the quiet gossip, things like “why would Starscream bring a grunt here” and “she’s probably his service femme.” It made (Y/N) feel very uncomfortable and Starscream knew this.

“Don’t listen to them, they’re all idiots anyways.” Starscream reassured the femme.

“Still,” she said with her arms held tightly to her chassis “doesn’t mean I like hearing it.”

Starscream walked up to the energon bar and ordered two glasses of highgrade. The bartender looked at the second in command then to (Y/N) and scoffed. “I see you got yourself a new plaything.” He said as he slid the glasses to the seeker mech.

Starscream glared at the mech across the counter. “Just do your job and stay out of my business.” He said as he handed (Y/N) her glass.

“I’m just saying, rumors spread fast Starscream.”

With a roll of his optics, Starscream grabbed (Y/N) by the arm and pulled her away. (Y/N) normally wouldn’t have thought about what the bartender said, but it was the fact that he said ‘a NEW plaything’ was what worried her. Starscream pulled a chair out for her to sit down and she did exactly that, though her frame was very stiff so the motion was very uncomfortable.

Once Starscream sat down she looked directly at him. “What did he mean by a new one? You do this a lot?” She asked in a harsh tone.

“Oh Primus you can’t be serious.” He snapped. Starscream took a long drink of his highgrade before setting it down on the table. “Listen, I will be honest with you, you’re not the first femme I’ve brought here. But here’s the thing, I didn’t bring you here for that, I brought you here so I can properly fix you. So if you’re thinking I’m going to take advantage of you, you would be just as stupid as the rest of the lot.”

(Y/N) rolled her optics and took a drink. “I knew I got that vibe from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on Starscream. I’ve only known you for a short time and I can already tell the type of mech you are.”

Starscream scoffed. “That’s ridiculous! I’m not like that at all!”

Just as he said that, a group of three femmes walked by, all of them were grounders of the same model. “Hi Starscream!” They all said, almost in unison as they waved a servo at him.

Starscream watched them go by and turned his helm back to (Y/N) when they passed. (Y/N) just stared at him with a raised optic ridge, he could practically feel the judgment. “Yeah, sure Starscream.” She said as she grabbed her glass to take another drink.

“Whatever, who are you to judge me anyways?” Starscream growled.

“I just find it funny is all.”

Starscream was about to snap at her again, but he was interrupted before he could even speak. He watched as the mech known as Crossfire walked right up to the femme sitting across from him, completely ignoring the commander.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” The mech said in a flirtatious tone. “The name’s Crossfire, may I ask yours?”

(Y/N) was tense, she wasn’t very flirty herself so she had no idea how to act. “Umm, (Y/N).” She replied awkwardly.

“Well (Y/N), might I just say that you look very exquisite.”

“Uh thanks…”

“What do ya say about havin’ a little fun tonight?” The mech asked with a smile on his faceplates.

If the femmes wings worked properly, they would’ve been hiked up high on her backstruts. “Oh uh...I don’t really...I’m not-”

“Oh come on sweetspark, just for tonight, doesn’t have to be anything meaningful.” He purred as he moved in closer to the femme, making her highly uncomfortable.

Starscream had had enough. He had thought maybe he should just let the events play out, after all, what the femme wanted to do with her free time was none of his business, but he couldn’t just sit there and let (Y/N) be harrassed by the other mech. Starscream crossed his arms. “Crossfire.” He said sternly, getting the mechs attention and (Y/N)’s. “I suggest you end your flirtations with the femme, she’s clearly not interested.”

“And what business is it of yours?” Crossfire asked mockingling while standing up over the seeker, trying to intimidate him. “Oh that’s right, she’s another one of your whores isn’t she?”

Starscream scoffed and just smirked. “Do you really want to challenge me, Crossfire?”

(Y/N) watched as the grounder took one large step up to where the seeker was sitting. This was clearly not going to end well. “You know what Starscream, I would love to!”

Crossfire went to grab the other mech by the neck cables, but Starscream was faster than that. In a blur, Starscream grabbed the mechs arm and twisted, forcing him to turn around. Starscream used his other servo to grab the back of Crossfire’s helm and push his face into the table with a loud slam. This brought the attention of many other bots in the hall.

Starscream kept the mech pinned down as he leaned over to whisper in his audials. “Do you forget who I am?” Starscream snarled. “Did you really think you could stand against me? I got my position for a reason Crossfire. Don’t you dare try to challenge me again, do you understand?” When no answer came, the seeker slammed his helm into the table a second time. “I said, do you understand!”

Crossfire winced as his his helm was forced against the hard surface for a second time. “I understand.” He said in defeat.

“Good.” The commander pulled Crossfires helm off the table and shoved him away. “Now get out, I better not see you for next two solar cycles or so help me Primus.”

The other mech hesitated but obeyed nonetheless, trying to ignore the many optics on him. Once Crossfire left, everyone went back to normal as if nothing happened. (Y/N) turned back to Starscream, noticing his wings were high up on his backstruts. “Thanks…” She said, kind of embarrassed about the situation.

“Save it, I was only enforcing my hierarchy.” Starscream replied as he sat back in the chair and downed the rest of his glass.

“Of course, you can’t just admit to helping me.”

“Crossfire was provoking his superior, if it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t have done anything else.”

“But you still stopped him from advancing on me.”

“Primus you’re persistent!” He was getting a little irritated that the femme was still on the topic. “The only reason I did it was because it was getting annoying, now leave it alone, I wish to drink in peace.” Starscream looked down at his empty glass and sighed. “I’m getting another, would you like one as well?”

A small smirk appeared on (Y/N)’s faceplates. “Sure, why not.” With that the seeker grabbed his empty glass and trudged back over to the bar. He may not show it and may have been just as ruthless as the stories had told her, but there was something the stories never mentioned, and that was he had a hidden soft side that he would never admit to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this story so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it!


	6. Progress

A little over an orbital cycle later, both bots were back in Starscream's lab using the wires on her wings again. Everytime he brought her in to do wires, (Y/N) had argued with him, saying that she wanted to make 'real' improvements to her wings. Starscream had of course blown her off, telling her that if she wanted his help she'd have to listen to him.

"Why is it that everytime you do this, I get the feeling you don't know what you're doing?" (Y/N) said with crossed arms as she stood with the wires attached to her wings.

"Enough with your complaining." Starscream replied. "I do know what I'm doing, and I'm giving you time for your wings to ease up."

(Y/N) just shook her head, annoyed with the lack of progress. "I bet if I went to actual physical therapists I'd already be able to move my wings slightly."

Starscream pulled the wires from her wings. "Oh whatever." He scoffed. "Just think, if you did that you wouldn't have gotten to work with me."

"Oh what a shame." She said sarcastically. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that we're done for today."

"You know your sarcasm is going to get you hurt one day. Yes, we're done."

The seeker femme huffed. "Figures. Can I please just try to move them, or do something other than the wires for once?"

Starscream looked at her with a look that said 'are you serious?' "Do you really want to try that?"

"Yes! I've been trying to say that since last cyber-week!"

"Then go ahead, by all means. If you're so eager to."

(Y/N) smiled a little bit. Over the past orbital cycle, she had grown more and more comfortable with Starscream, so she didn't feel bad showing her emotions to the mech. (Y/N) stood tall and straight as she tried to move her wings upward and winced at the sharp pain. It wasn't as bad as it had been before but it still wasn't great.

Starscream observed her facial expressions as (Y/N) continued to push herself, now trying to move them down, which seemed to hurt her even more. "Alright, that's enough." He said. "You proved your point, we'll start doing more but with ease."

"No!" (Y/N) shouted back at him. "I need to keep doing this, I need to get through it!"

"Not by hurting yourself!" He took a few large steps to her. "You will stop right this instant, that is an order!"

(Y/N) looked up at the seeker, optic fluid running down the sides of her faceplates from the pain. "Fine." She said in a defeated tone. Her wings were angled down from her moving them and when she had tried to lift them back to their neutral position, they wouldn't budge and she yelped at the new fiery pain now flooding her wings.

Starscream watched as the femmes knees buckled slightly and she grabbed the table for support. "Let me guess," he started "your wings are stuck?"

"Just shut up and help me! Please..."

"See what happens when you don't listen?" He said mockingly. Standing close behind her, Starscream grabbed her wings gently. (Y/N) flinched at the sudden feeling of his servos. "Don't move."

"What're you doing?" (Y/N) asked.

"You're wings are locked in place, I have to ease them up, the wires won't work." Starscream moved his servos to the base of her wings and stuck his digits beneath her armor, where the wires to her wings connected to the rest of her frame.

(Y/N) shivered and made a small noise that could almost be described as a moan. She cursed herself and hoped that Starscream didn't notice it. The mech gently massaged the wires and tried to ignore the sweet sounds that came from (Y/N). Starscream tensed up from the awkward situation, but (Y/N) was his patient and he would do whatever he had to do to ease her wings.

Starscream had figured some kind of sound would come from the femme, considering that he knew how sensitive seeker wings are. (Y/N) moaned again, this time louder, as he kneaded the main wire that hooked her wings to the base. Starscream's vents hitched at the sound and tried to keep his systems from heating up too much so his fans wouldn't turn on.

Finally, (Y/N)'s wings popped back up and she cried out in pain (and a little bit of pleasure). Starscream immediately released the femmes wings and observed her. "Next time, listen to me when I tell you you should stop." He said. There was an awkward silence between the two until Starscream heard the familiar ping in his processor. He grunted and started to head out of his lab. "We'll continue again tomorrow, the 'almighty' has requested my presence."

(Y/N) turned to him. "Starscream.." the said mech stopped and turned to her. "Can we take a break tomorrow?"

Starscream rolled his optics. "So first you want to move forward but now you want to move back. Whatever, we'll do wires tomorrow but after that we will start to do movements on your wings."

(Y/N) nodded. "Thank you, Starscream."

The mech waved her off. "Do whatever you want, just don't piss anyone off." With that, Starscream left his lab, leaving (Y/N) by herself. She didn't really know what to do at that point, even after being at command for a whole orbital cycle she still didn't really know any other bots.

(Y/N) was about to leave back to Starscream's quarters when the door to his lab slammed open. "Starscream!" The mech shouted as he stomped in.

The seeker femme turned around to see a blue seeker that was the exact same model as Starscream. Her optics widened, noticing that the mechs tone was not a friendly one. When the blue mech noticed (Y/N) standing there instead of Starscream and he froze. "Uhhh, who are you?" The mech asked.

It took a moment for (Y/N) to use her glossa. "M-my name is (Y/N)." She answered.

"And why are you here? Where is Starscream?"

"Starscream brought me here. He just left to go see Megatron."

Both of the bots were tense, standing in ready positions, although (Y/N) knew she wouldn't have a chance if a fight broke out.

(Y/N) didn't know what the mechs next move was, but she didn't expect him to ease up his stance nor did she expect his next words. "Oh, so you're Starscream's new pet femme."

"Actually I-"

"Honestly I'm not really surprised, he's always had a thing for femmes like you."

"No!" (Y/N) shouted. "I'm not his pleasure bot! I'm his patient."

The blue mechs optics widened. "What?" He said in shock.

"I'm a soldier. My wings were injured in battle and Starscream had taken me in to help me."

"Hmph, I'm shocked that 'Screamer would do anything like that."

"Who are you? How do you know him so well?" (Y/N) was a little annoyed at this point. She thought that all the rumors of her being a pleasure bot were over with, but apparently she was wrong.

"My name is Thundercracker, I'm one of Starscream's trine mates. I've been gone for sometime, sorry for the assumption."

"It's...fine I guess."

"So you said he went to see Megatron?" Thundercracker asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he left not long before you." She replied.

"Well then, I'll be headed that way instead. It was..nice meeting you." And just as fast as he came, Thundercracker was gone before she could say anything else, leaving the femme with many questions that would not be answered any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a really hard week, I saw my boyfriend off to boot so I've been I haven't been in the best of moods to be writing in. Anyways, hope you're enjoying it so far.


	7. Heated

A couple solar cycles later, (Y/N) was laying on her berth in Starscream's empty quarters. She had no idea where the mech was, she hadn't seen him ever since Megatron had called for him. It really didn't bother (Y/N), she just figured Starscream had been sent on a mission or something like that. Besides, it was nice to have some peace and quiet for once.

The thought of self service had even touched her processor, afterall it had been awhile, but (Y/N) tossed that thought away knowing that Starscream could arrive at any time. She decided to use this time instead get the break she needed, for her wings were still sore from getting locked up.

(Y/N) had closed her optics, ready to fall into recharge, when she heard the door to the room slide open and slide closed. The femme sat up, ready to ask the colorful seeker where he had been, but her words were halted by the sad sight of the mech before her.

For one, he had a limp on his right leg, two he had dents, scratches, and cuts all over his frame, and three he was holding his right arm for it had been dislocated. Starscream ignored the femmes gawking and limped right past her berth and to his workbench, where he grabbed a few tools to start working on himself.

"Shouldn't you go to the doctor?" (Y/N) asked.

Starscream scoffed. "What for? So I can get humiliated? Absolutely not."

"Why the pit would you get humiliated? It's a hospital wing, there are plenty of other injured bots there."

"Yeah well, the good doctor would love to see me rust so I don't think it's worth my time."

(Y/N) rolled her optics and stood up from her berth. "Well then if you won't go get help, then at least let me help you."

"No, I don't need your help." He snapped as he tried to weld a cut on his right knee plate...with his left servo, which was shaking while Starscream was trying to make a straight line.

"Well you're going to get it anyways." (Y/N) replied as she walked over to where the mech was sitting. When she tried to grab the welding pen, Starscream moved it away so she couldn't reach it.

"I said I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do! You can barely even weld together a small cut with your servo, let alone fix your other arm or any of many other things wrong with your frame! Please, you've been helping me, let me return the favor."

Starscream hung his helm low and took a long sigh. "Fine, just don't go off telling every bot about this." He said in a defeated tone.

"I won't say a word." She said with a small smile. "What do you want to start with first?"

"Well, I'd rather do it in the order of most to least pain, so let's do my arm first. Do you know how?"

"I know a little more than basic medical training."

"Maybe you didn't understand my question. I meant do you know how to relocate my arm?"

"Hey, don't get snappy with me. Yes I know how, I learned how to with one of my squad members."

"Okay, well I don't need a whole backstory on how you know, just do it." He said with a roll of his optics.

"Stop being such aft pipe, or I'll make it hurt more than it already will. Now sit up straight" (Y/N) snapped. The femme grabbed his wrist and bicep, gently moved his arm so his elbow was bent at a ninety degree angle, and moved it inward to rest against his torso.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Starscream sounded a little nervous at this point.

"Yes, now just relax and take deep vents." (Y/N) started to slowly rotate his forearm outwards until she felt it resist at the action. She then lightly moved his upper arm slightly upwards. At this point, the femme noticed Starscream's clear discomfort. "It's okay, we're at the last step." For the final motion, (Y/N) then rotated his arm inwards, completing the process.

Starscream winced and the pain and groaned as he gritted his denta. "Frag that hurt." He grumbled.

"Was it as bad as you thought it was gonna be?" The femme asked as she grabbed the weld pen and started to work on the cut the Starscream attempted to fix.

"I just know I'm going to overcharged on high grade after this."

(Y/N) chuckled. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I was on recon, we were spotted by Autobots. We tried to flee but I ended up getting shot and crash landing through a building window."

"Are your wings okay?"

"Well I got back didn't I?"

(Y/N) nodded. "Guess so." She finished up with the smaller cut and went to move to the larger one, thing was that it was on his upper inner thigh. Oh Primus how the pit did he even manage to get that big of a cut there?! She thought to herself and a slight blush arouse to her faceplates. "Um, I need you to spread your legs."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "I'm sorry, what?"

(Y/N) ex-vented. "You heard me. Don't make me say it again please."

Starscream reluctantly complied and looked away out of embarrassment. (Y/N) moved so that she was kneeling between his legs and leaned down slightly to get a better angle. This was a much bigger cut so it was gonna take (Y/N) much longer to finish than the last cut so she tried not to focus on the awkward position both of them were in, although it was very hard not to.

About 10 cycles passed and everything had been going smoothly, up until a loud *whoomp* was heard and a "Holy scrap! What the frag!" was shouted in the room. Both Starscream and (Y/N) jumped at the sudden intrusion, causing the femme to move the welding pen out of line, which caused Starscream to shout in pain.

(Y/N) said a quiet sorry and turned to see who it was. It was another mech of the same model as Starscream only black and purple. "Skywarp!" Starscream shouted "What did I tell you about warping into my room!"

The mech known as Skywarp was covering his optics. "I'm sorry Starscream!" He replied quickly. "I just heard that you got injured and came her to check on you!"

"Dammit Skywarp, she was just welding a cut on my leg, what did you think?"

Skywarp peeked through his digits to make sure it was clear and moved his servos from his eyes when all was clear. "Well from what it looked like, it seemed like you were getting...serviced."

(Y/N) sighed. Why the frag does every bot think I'm a service femme? Then she thought about the position they were both in and realized that it probably did look like she was giving the seeker mech a blowjob.

Starscream shook his helm. "Skywarp just...ugh just leave. I have nothing to say to you right now."

"But-"

"I don't care. You've been here for less than 2 cycles and I'm already done with your scrap. Get out."

"Fine, but not until you tell me who your friend is."

"Oh for primus sake," Starscream groaned "this is (Y/N), I'm helping her heal her wings."

(Y/N) gave Skywarp a small, awkward wave, she was just embarrassed by the whole situation.

Skywarp smirked. "Nice to meet you, (Y/N)." He said in a slightly flirtatious tone. Next thing the femme knew he was mere feet from her and grabbed her servo and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her servo. "The name's Skywarp. What do ya say about gettin a drink later after you're done here?"

Starscream growled and shoved his trine mate away from the femme, which was not a very effective shove due to his hurt frame. "Stop trying to act like a romantic, we all know all you want is a good frag!" He snapped. "Besides, (Y/N) is not fit for such activities. She is in the process of healing."

That got (Y/N)'s attention. "What do you mean by that?" She asked in an irritated tone. "It's not like my valve is broken. If I want to frag somebot I will and you won't have a say in it. It's my wings that are the problem, not my frame you aft!"

Starscream glared at her and Skywarp smiled. "Starscream, (Y/N)'s a grown femme, she knows what she can and can't do."

The red seeker turned his attention back to his trine mate. "You! Get out!" He shouted.

Skywarp just kept a smug grin on his faceplates and turned back to the femme. "Well, if you decided to come see me, I'll be in the mess hall." And with a bright purple flash, Skywarp was gone.

The two seekers were now glaring daggers at each other. "So, what makes you think I can't interface, huh?' (Y/N) snapped first.

"Your body went through a traumatic experience. It would be of your best interest to not put your frame through such strenuous activities." Starscream replied.

"My frame is perfectly fine, and you know, I might just take up Skywarp's offer. I've been stuck here in this damn room for a whole oribital cycle so to say I'm bored out of my processor is an understatement. I would say interface is just what I need to feel better."

Starscream scoffed. "You would really frag Skywarp? I can tell you right now, none of the femmes he's been with has ever overloaded. So if you want to have the worst frag of your life then by all means go ahead."

"Why do you even care?" (Y/N) asked, quite annoyed by the argument they were having. "It shouldn't mean anything to you what I do with my free time."

"You know what? You're right (Y/N). I shouldn't care and I don't. So go off and have fun fragging my trine if you so choose, pit, go ahead and frag the whole base, I don't care. I'll just be here tending to my wounds." With the the mech turned away from (Y/N) and got back to tending to himself.

(Y/N) stood there, hot with anger and frustration with optic fluid threatening to spill down her faceplates. "You know Starscream, I think that's a great idea, I'll go ahead and do that now." With that, the spun around and stomped out of Starscream's quarters and started to make her way to the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Next chapter is gonna get a little spicy, unfortunately probably not with Starscream, but I promise it's for plot. Don't worry, ya'll will still get your reader/Starscream action at some point ;)


	8. (No) Shame

(Y/N) entered the mess hall and immediately started to look for Skywarp. Deep down, she knew what she was doing was mainly out of spite, but she just kept lying to herself. Sure, Skywarp wasn't a bad looking mech, but he wouldn't have been (Y/N)'s first choice.

As she looked around the room, her optics finally found the purple seeker, who was currently sitting at the bar flirting with a grounder femme. (Y/N) didn't care, she still made her pursuit. As she approached Skywarp, he turned to her and smirked. "Well well, come to take up my offer?" He said, completely forgetting about the other femme he was talking to, who at this point scoffed and walked away in annoyance.

"Yup." (Y/N) replied. She motioned for the bartender to slide her a glass of which she immediately downed.

"Well, do ya wanna sit down?" Skywarp asked, motioning to the empty seat next to him.

(Y/N) shook her helm. "No. I already know your intentions."

Skywarps optics widened. "What? No that's not-"

"Save it, let me finish. I want to interface with you, so you can skip the flirting and false courtship."

The mech was in shock, it's not everyday a femme goes up to him and flat out says they want to interface. "I'm fine with that."

"Good, let's go." (Y/N) said with hardly any emotion.

Skywarp nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement and started to lead the femme to his room. "So, what made you think to come?" He asked her while they were in the elevator.

(Y/N) looked away from him in slight shame. She knew why, but he couldn't know that. "I just..." She started "I just thought you were an attractive mech, that's all."

A smirk grew on his faceplates. "Why so eager? I wouldn't have thought you to be the kind of femme to just say what she wants in this kind of situation."

"It's just been awhile, okay? I saw the opportunity and I took it. Now no more questions."

"Well, I'm glad you made that decision." Skywarp said as the elevator came to a halt. Both bots stepped out and (Y/N) followed the seeker down the halls. The realization of what she was doing was really starting to hit her and it slightly bothered her, she was not the type of femme to put herself out, but there was no way she was gonna back out now.

Finally, the mech stopped at his door and put in the access code. The door slid open and both of them stepped in. (Y/N) observed the room. It was much smaller than Starscream's and to be honest, kind of messy. There were lots of empty glasses everywhere and other random trinkets, it honestly looked like a sparklings lived there.

The door slid shut and (Y/N) turned to Skywarp, who was already laying on the berth with his back against the wall. Primus, I'm really about to do this. She thought to herself. (Y/N) just put on a fake smile and walked over to the berth, where she then crawled up to him to sit on his lap.

Skywarp grabbed her hip plates with one servo and used the other to place on her back struts to shove her closer to his faceplates. Without any hesitation he smashed his lips to hers and waited no time to shove his glossa in her mouth. It honestly was not the best kiss (Y/N) had ever had but it also wasn't the worst either.

(Y/N) started to grind herself against his panel, which grew hotter by every nano-klik. She figured she might as well get as much enjoyment out of this as much as possible, she just had to keep the thought of why she was doing this out of her processor. Skywarp used a servo to move down to her panel, where he started to gently palm at it.

(Y/N) moaned a little, it did feel good, she couldn't lie about that. It had been a very long time since she had had this kind of contact with another bot so she was going to be really sensitive. The seeker mech groaned and started to get more rough and he could tell the femme was enjoying it.

Things were going slowly until (Y/N) felt his panel retract and she could feel his spike against her inner thigh, which kind of shocked her at how fast it happened. The mech got more intense with the kiss and started to almost claw at her plating. It wasn't really a surprise to the femme, as she knew that seekers did tend to get a little rough when it came to interface.

To be completely honest, (Y/N) was kind of having fun and started to actually enjoy what was happening. She decided to start roaming Skywarp's frame with her servos and grip sensitive plating. Everything was going well, both of them were fully engaged in each other and (Y/N) had completely forgotten about her shame.

(Y/N) was about to open her panel, fully ready for his spike, when Skywarp all of the sudden gripped her wings and pulled on them, hard. The femme had never felt such agonizing pain before in her whole life. She cried out in pain as optic fluid started to rush down her faceplates.

Skywarp immediately stopped everything he was doing and looked at her with scared optics. "Primus what happened?!" He asked frantically.

She continued to sob as the pain continued to pulse through her systems. "My wings you idiot!" She shouted at him. "I can't move my fragging wings! They're supposed to be healing!"

"Frag I didn't know! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I thought you knew! Starscream literally said it!" (Y/N) climbed off of him, trying not to topple over. Her wings were locked in place again and she tried to ignore the pain. "Starscream was right, I should never had done this." The shame came back to her, along with a feeling of regret, knowing that this would for sure be a set back in her healing.

Skywarp closed his panel and stood up next to her. "No wait, I can fix them, just let-"

"Don't touch me!" (Y/N) lashed out at him with her right arm. "You've done enough!I'm leaving and I'm going to give Starscream a huge apology." She then started to make her way to the door.

"Wait, (Y/N)! I'm sorry!" He shouted at her in attempt to get her to stay.

"Goodnight, Skywarp." And with that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 chapters in one day? That's wild lol. I was just really excited about this chapter and had to make sure I didn't lose my ideas for it. I know it's a bit short but it's fine. I can't guarantee the next chapter will come out as fast but I will do my best to get it out asap.


	9. Hurt and Confusion

(Y/N) stood at the door to Starscream's room. She knew the access code but for some reason she couldn't really bring herself to enter. She didn't even know what she would say to him. With a heavy sigh, (Y/N) typed in the access code and waited for the doors to slide open.

The doors did exactly that and she gave the room a quick glance before entering. It was dark, with only the light being from the night sky coming from the giant windows. (Y/N) stepped in and heard the doors close behind her. The mech wasn't at his workbench, nor was he in his berth, and the washracks weren't running either. Then she looked out the windows and saw him standing on the balcony, leaning against the railing.

The femme walked over to the sliding glass door and slowly slid it open. Cautiously, she stepped outside and slid the door closed again. (Y/N) had meant to say something, but she couldn't get her glossa to say anything.

"So," Starscream was the first one to speak "did you have fun with Skywarp?" He sounded much calmer than before, but it was almost scary. He had a half finished glass of highgrade in his servo but it was clear that he was already overcharged from who knows how many other glasses.

(Y/N) sighed. "You were right Starscream." Was all she said.

"About?"

"I should never have gone off and done what I did."

A small scoff came from the mech. "So he's really that bad, huh?"

"No. Starscream, I didn't interface with Skywarp. Something did happen though..."

"And what would that be?" He asked, turning around to look at the femme. Starscream's optics widened slightly when he saw the femmes wings stuck in an almost fanned out form. His surprised look turned into an almost angry one. "What did he do to you?"

"Skywarp just did what seekers do and got a little too rough." (Y/N) said calmly. "I know he didn't mean to, I honestly feel a little bad for yelling at him. It was wrong of me to go off acting like that when I never wanted to interface with Skywarp in the first place, I was just throwing a tantrum. I'm so so sorry Starscream."

Starscream growled and turned back around. "Don't apologize to me for something you did. I told you, I don't care, do what you want."

"Starscream, my wings are locked again...can you please unlock them for me?"

"Why don't you get Skywarp to do it for you?" He replied. Starscream finished off the last bit of highgrade and tossed the glass on the floor, not caring that it shattered on contact.

"Why are you being like this?" (Y/N) sighed, clearly frustrated. "You're such a hard mech to read do you know that? There are sometimes I think you care and other times I think couldn't care less. Which is it?"

The mech rolled his optics and moved to get past her. "I'm not having this conversation right now."

(Y/N) grabbed him by the arm to try and stop him, but he turned, grabbed her by the shoulder plating and shoved her against the glass, causing her to wince at the slight pain that poured through her wings. Starscream was looming over her, arms on either side of her helm and (Y/N) just looked up at him with wide optics. "Starscream...what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

He looked like he really wanted to say something but just couldn't. (Y/N) could practically feel his crimson optics burn into her. Hot. Her whole frame was hot. Why was her frame so hot? Against her will, (Y/N)'s fans started a slow whir in attempt to cool her down and she silently cursed her own frame. Without saying a thing, Starscream leaned down and placed his lips onto hers, locking her into a smooth kiss, and that's when (Y/N)'s fans really picked up.

(Y/N) stood in shock, she didn't know what to do, it was like the whole world just stopped moving and all her frustrations were forgotten. Starscream wrapped his arms around her and she just melted into him. The kiss was so much more calm and more gentle than the kiss she shared with Skywarp, in fact, everything about Starscream's movements were much more gentle than Skywarp. And there was something that (Y/N) felt with Starscream that she didn't feel with his trine mate, she just couldn't tell what it was.

She felt a sudden pop and realized he had just unlocked her wings, she didn't even know that he was messing with her wires, (Y/N) was just so focused on her own thoughts. The mech brought the kiss to a slow stop and pulled his arms away from her. Starscream took a step back and looked at her with optics that looked...sad?

"(Y/N) I..." Starscream never finished what he was originally gonna say and he seemed frustrated. "I'm going into recharge."

Before she could even say anything, Starscream was already inside and making his way to his berth. (Y/N) could have pursued him about what just happened, but she figured she would let it go for now and give the mech some space. She walked back inside and didn't say a word the mech who was already in the berth, laying away from her.

(Y/N) went to her berth and got comfortable. Thoughts started to flood her processor about what just happened, more questions about it than anything else. The main question was why did he do it? Starscream had shown no romantic interest in her the whole time that she had been there, so why now? Was it because he was jealous of his trine mate? Was he just trying to one up him? (Y/N) would never know.

After what felt like eternity, she finally fell into recharge. When she woke back up, it was light outside and Starscream was nowhere in the room. (Y/N) had figured he'd be gone when she woke up.

She stood up and went into the washracks and turned the hot water on. While she waited for the water to heat up, (Y/N) looked at herself in the mirror and noticed small scar marks all over her frame back from the crash, she made a note to get her frame buffed.

When the water was to the temperature of her liking, (Y/N) stepped in and started to wash away all of the grime. While doing so, her processor continued to think about the previous night. She honestly didn't really know what to think of it, was it just because he was overcharged? (Y/N) was still trying to figure out a reasonable reason as to why Starscream kissed her and then said nothing of it.

(Y/N) stepped out and dried herself off, leaving the washrack once she was done. A part of her kind of hoped Starscream would be there, but just as she thought, he wasn't. There was a big chance he was in his lab so the femme decided that's where she would try next, after all, she really needed to talk to him about what happened.

Once in the elevator, (Y/N) realized her tanks were low and she needed to refuel. Sighing in slight annoyance, she made a change of plans to go to the mess hall first, then go deal with Starscream.

When the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open, the mess hall was filled with bots who were just now starting their day. (Y/N) walked over to the dispenser and started to fill up a glass with energon when she realized she had a lot of optics on her.

(Y/N) groaned and finished up at the dispenser and went to sit down at an empty table. As she was trying to fuel up in peace, a random femme came up at sat down at her table, which the femme seemed too enthusiastic about. "You're (Y/N) right?" She asked.

(Y/N) raised an optic ridge. "Yes...why? Who's asking?" She responded cautiously.

"The name's Shadowpoint. Anyway's, the reason I ask is because a lot of bots are saying they saw you leaving with Skywarp last night and they're saying you two interfaced together, I'm just wondering if it's true?"

(Y/N) sighed, she should've known that would come back and bite her in the aft. "No it's not, we didn't interface."

"Then what were you guys doing going into his room?"

"Listen, I don't know you at all. I don't think it's really your business to know what me and Skywarp did or didn't do." She said as respectfully as she could.

"Oh my gosh you did! Guys, they did!" Shadowpoint shouted as she pushed herself away from the table and quickly made her way back to her group of friends to tell them.

(Y/N) could already feel a processor ache coming on. At this point, she just wished she could leave this place and never have to return. "Can I sit?" A familiar voice asked.

The femme looked up at the black and purple seeker, who was holding a glass of energon. (Y/N) would have said no if not for the spark-wrenching look he was giving her. "Whatever, I don't care." She said, motioning him to sit.

Skywarp sat down across from her. "I'm sorry for them, I didn't say anything I swear."

"I'm not saying you did, plus I don't really care. It's not like I know any of them enough to be embarrassed."

"Listen, I just really want to apologize for last night. I really didn't think about your wings, and I felt awful after the fact. I hope you're not still angry at me."

Primus he sounded like such a sparkling, but it was honestly kind of cute the way he apologized. "I'm not mad at you, I overreacted a bit. It was just a heat of the moment thing."

"Sooo you forgive me?" He asked in a bit more of a cheery tone. (Y/N) gave him a small smile before nodding her helm and he gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Primus, I don't like it when other bots are mad at me, drives me nuts."

(Y/N) gave him a small chuckle before remembering her real intentions. "Hey, do you know where Starscream is?" She asked. "Do you think he's in his lab?"

"That's where I would guess. If he's not in his room or on the command deck, which I can tell you he's never there at this time, his lab is where he spends most of his time. Why?"

"I just need to talk to him about something. Thank you, Skywarp." (Y/N) then got up from her chair and started to walk away before Skywarp stopped her.

"Hey, wait. I think we should really start to get to know each other better, as friends, if that's okay?" He asked her.

(Y/N) smiled a bit. "Sure, as friends."

"Awesome. Hey, why don't I give you my private comm link number. It's 5604251."

(Y/N) inputted it in her list of comm links. "Alright, I'll contact you at some point, but right now I have to go. See you later Skywarp."

"Yeah, see ya around."

She turned back around and started to make her way to Starscream's lab, ignoring Skywarp's quiet sounds of accomplishment. It honestly did feel kind of good to start to talk to somebot other than Starscream, just because sometimes Starscream really gets on her nerves.

The femme pressed the button for the 13th floor and waited for the elevator to reach its destination. When the doors opened (Y/N) walked down the hall to room 1304, where she put in the access code.

The doors hissed as they slid open, and when (Y/N) stepped in she immediately froze at the sight (and sounds). There was a femme laid down on her back with her legs pushed up into her torso for a better angle. Starscream on the other hand, was stood over said femme, holding her legs in position while he fragged her senseless.

(Y/N) wanted to move, but her frame was denied her that ability. The femme on the table turned her head to the side and looked directly at her. She didn't seem fazed by the fact that there was another bot standing there, but she whispered something to Starscream and he immediately stopped and turned his helm in (Y/N)'s direction.

That was (Y/N)'s cue to leave. She quickly turned and hurried through the doors and didn't stop for anything. She heard Starscream try to say something to her before she left but whatever it was she didn't want to hear it. (Y/N) rushed to the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors but she had no clue where to go.

The femme leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. She didn't know why, but there was something about the situation that caused a pain in her spark. Feelings of embarrassment, shock, anger, and sadness were all flooding her processor and she couldn't decide which one to focus on. Maybe it was because she was hopeful that...well she didn't know what she was hopeful for but it all hurt.

The elevator started to go down and (Y/N) realized that she probably shouldn't stay there, but where to go? She didn't want to go back to Starscream's room, she wanted nothing to do with him right now, but then she remembered something.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, (Y/N) quickly stepped out, avoiding the three mechs that were boarding. She selected the comm number, sent out a request and not long after a ping let her know that the request was accepted.

"Hey (Y/N), what's up?" Skywarp asked over their link.

"Skywarp, hey, um do you wanna, I don't know, go get drinks or something?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I have a better idea, do you know where the rec room is?"

"The what?"

"I'll take that as a no. Just go to floor 9 and I'll meet you there."

(Y/N) nodded to herself and turned back to the doors she just came from. After waiting for it to come back down, she stepped into the elevator once again and pressed the 9 button. (Y/N) was just hoping that wherever Skywarp was telling her to go, Starscream wouldn't be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter for you guys! I have so many ideas for this story so get ready. Also, I hope you are all enjoying it so far.


	10. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (N/N) Stands for Nickname btw.

(Y/N) got out on the 9th floor and was hoping that Skywarp would already be there, but unfortunately none of the bots in the hallway were him. She sighed and was about to ask where he was until she hear the familiar *whoomp* from behind, which startled her to say the least.

“Damn it Skywarp, you scared the scrap out of me.” (Y/N) said as she turned to face him.

“You’ll get used to it.” Skywarp said with a shrug.

“Now where are we going again?”

“Well just follow me and you’ll find out.” (Y/N) rolled her optics but complied nonetheless. “Sooo, what happened?” He asked as he lead the femme down the hall.

“What do you mean?” She replied, trying to play dumb.

“You sounded, I don’t know, panicked?”

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on (N/N), I know something had to have happened.”

(Y/N) turned her helm to him. “(N/N), huh? Don’t you think it’s a little soon to have nicknames for each other?” She asked in a non serious tone.

“Eh, it’s never too early to have a nickname.” He shrugged. “Come on, just tell me what happened, pleaaaase.”

(Y/N) sighed. “I would rather not talk about it, okay? It’s the reason I contacted you, I wanna forget about it.”

“Was it something to do with ‘Screamer?”

“What did I just say?”

“Alright alright, I’ll drop it. We’re here anyways.” Skywarp said as he opened the door to the recreation room.

(Y/N) looked in the room with glowing optics. It was like a cross between a bar, an arcade, and a casino. She was honestly a little shocked that Megatron even permitted this, after all they were in a war. “Holy scrap,” She started “how do you guys even have all this stuff?”

“Megatron needed a way to keep his troops happy, back when the war started at least.” Skywarp said. “Now he couldn’t care less if his troops were happy or not. Megatron isn’t the same mech he was when he created the Decepticons, but don’t go spreading that around. Last thing you need is Soundwave to hear that and report it, that would not go well.”

“I don’t even know where to start with all this.”

“Well, how about we go get ourselves a glass of highgrade and play some pool?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” (Y/N) replied. She had to hide her excitement because couldn’t even remember the last time she got to do anything fun like that.

Both Decepticons did exactly that. They had plenty of drinks, maybe a little more than they intended, but (Y/N) had the most fun she’s ever had in many stellar cycles. By the end of the solar cycle, they were both completely hammered. (Y/N) didn’t feel bad at all that she spent most of the solar cycle drinking and playing bar games.

When both bots finally left, they were laughing and stumbling all over the place with how overcharged they were. It wasn’t that late, probably only about 6:00 pm, so all the other bots that were passing by them gave them strange looks. Once they arrived at the elevator, Skywarp pressed the button (took him a few attempts due to double vision but he got it) and turned to (Y/N), who was now on the floor slumped against the wall. She looked as if she was gonna purge her tanks.

“Are you-” Skywarp was cut off by his own laughing, for some reason he thought it was so funny that she on the floor trying not to purge. “Are you okay?”

(Y/N) looked up at him and smiled. “I am perfectly fine.” She slurred.

“Well you-you need to get up-the elevator’s here.” Skywarp laughed hysterically as he backed into the elevator, almost tripping along the way, watching as the femme crawled in instead of standing up. “What the frag are you doing?!”

“I feel like if I stand, I’ll purge, and I don’t wanna do that.” Skywarp continued to laugh and was about to press the 15 button, but (Y/N) recognized that as the floor where Starscream’s room was and she remembered everything from earlier that day. “No! I don’t wanna go there!”

Skywarp pause and looked down at her in confusion. “That’s where you stay though?”

“I don’t want to go there! Can’t I just stay with you tonight?”

Even in his overcharged form, Skywarp was a little shocked. “Are you sure?”

“Yes yes, anywhere but 15.” At this point, (Y/N) was on the verge of passing out.

Skywarp complied and pressed the 12 instead. When the elevator stopped, Skywarp helped (Y/N) up and practically had to carry her to his room, even though he could barely carry himself. He typed in the access code and drug the femme to his berth, where he kind of tossed her there.

“Thank you Skywarp.” She said sluggishly.

“Are you ever gonna tell me what happened with you and Starscream?” Skywarp asked her while getting comfortable himself.

“Ugh, it was so horrible!” Now she was awake and fully ready to vent to the seeker, even though her sober self would have just told Skywarp to shut it. “I went to go talk to Starscream about what happened last night and the fragger was fragging some femme! It was disgusting, she wasn’t even pretty Skywarp!

“Ugh, that is horrible.”

“And the worst part is that he had led me to believe that he had some kind of feelings for me! He kissed me and for some reason I thought I saw something in him last night, but man was I a fool!”

“Wait, he did what?”

“My spark hurts Skywarp and I don’t know why! I think I might have feelings for him that I never wanted! I should’ve never come here! I should’ve just gone to physical therapy and I would have never had to deal with this!”

Skywarp noticed that the seeker femme was now crying. He had no clue what to do, he never had to deal with anything like this before. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but figured that maybe he just needed to let the poor femme vent to him.

“You know him more than any mech on this ship, why would he do something like that?” (Y/N) asked him.

Skywarp was taken aback by the question. “Well, actually Thundercracker probably knows more about him than I do.” He said. “I guess what I can tell you is that Starscream hasn’t been in a real relationship since before the war started. Something happened in his last relationship, I don’t know what, but it really did change him, Starscream didn’t used to be like who he is now. He’s much more...cold towards any bot that shows him any kind of feeling.”

“I’m sorry Skywarp, I’m sure you don’t wanna deal with this.” She said while wiping the optic fluid off her faceplates.

“Hey, you’re okay. I’m just not very experienced in comforting sad femmes.”

(Y/N) chuckled. “I’m gonna regret telling you all of this tomorrow when I wake up.”

Skywarp also chuckled a little bit. “Speaking of, we should probably go into recharge.”

“You are completely right. Thank you for listening to me, goodnight Skywarp.” With that, (Y/N) gave the mech a small kiss to the mechs cheek plate and turned over to fall into recharge.

Skywarp smiled a little bit. As pretty as he thought the femme was, he knew they would be better off as friends, and he was content with that. He wasn’t sure that he was allowed to call them that just yet, but he figured eventually they would grow fairly close. Skywarp turned to face the opposite way from the femme next to him, making sure to give her as much space as he could before he himself slipped into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying!


	11. Truth and Forgiveness

(Y/N) woke up the next morning with a really awful processor ache. She didn’t remember much of last night, but she did remember that she made the decision to stay in Skywarps room instead. (Y/N) also remembered telling Skywarp about everything that had happened with Starscream and just that made her processor ache worse.

Slowly, the femme sat up from the berth and noticed that Skywarp was still deep in recharge, which she wasn’t gonna complain about, she didn’t want him asking any questions. At that moment, several pings sounded in (Y/N)’s processor and she cringed at how loud they sounded.

They were all from Starscream all from different times throughout the night. (Y/N) groaned and ignored all of them . The femme realized that she would probably have to face him today, although, she did slightly consider the option of just leaving the outpost and running away, but then she figured she wouldn't get very far without her wings.

(Y/N) stood up and quietly left Skywarps room, but once she was in the hall she had to contemplate on where she wanted to go next. Did she really want to risk going back to Starscream’s room? Could she really stand to listen to anything he said? That was something (Y/N) didn’t know.

After taking a couple cycles to think about it, (Y/N) decided that she would just go to his room and rest in her own berth, in hopes that the mech wouldn’t bother her. The femme figured she might be able to ignore him if he did. The elevator ride seemed long, even though it was only 3 floors up. When she got out, (Y/N) just stared at the door in front of her.

There was still time to turn back if she really wanted to, and she really thought about it. (Y/N) was honestly scared. No part of her wanted to face Starscream whatsoever, both out of anger and slight embarrassment. She had almost come to the conclusion to turn back when the hiss of doors sliding open knocked her out of her thoughts.

He came out with his helm down and his arms behind his backstruts, not noticing the femme at first, but Starscream stopped dead in his tracks after he almost walked right into (Y/N) and stared at her with wide optics.

(Y/N) pretty much had the same look on her faceplates, neither of them expected to be this face to face. Both of them just stood frozen in front of the other in complete silence, neither knew what to say. This went on longer than it should have, and it turned out that (Y/N) was the first to move.

She put her helm down and moved right pass him. She half expected Starscream to try and grab her, but he didn’t move at all. The doors closed behind her and (Y/N) made a b-line to her berth, sat down, and just held her helm in her servos. She was so angry and frustrated that this was even something she was stressing about. Why did she care? (Y/N) knew the answer to that, but didn't want to admit it to herself because it was absolutely ridiculous.

(Y/N) heard the sound of the doors open and the sound of Starscream’s peds as he entered the room. Eventually, they came to a stop not too far from herself and it took every bit of strength not to look at him.

“Blacklade, where were you last night?” Starscream asked softly. “I was worried that-”

(Y/N) cut him off. All of her emotions that she had been holding back flooded through her systems and everything spilled out. “How dare you say that!” She shouted at him as she shot up off the berth. “How fragging dare you say you’re worried about me! You don’t give a damn about me! Do you even know what you did to me?! How dare you play with my emotions you sick fragger! First you kiss me in such a caring way and not say a damn word about it, then you go off and frag some pleasure bot!”

“(Y/N) I-”

“Do you even know that I admired you from the beginning?! From the first fragging time I saw you in the medbay, I thought you were the most beautiful mech that I had ever seen, but now I know that all that beauty is a lie, because on the inside you’re a disgusting bastard!” (Y/N) wanted to stop, wanted to shut up and just leave, but the feelings in her spark wouldn't let her.

“Please just listen to-”

“No!” (Y/N) continued. “You will listen to me! I was so stupid to think that a mech like you would ever want me! I knew what kind of mech you were and yet I still fell for you! The fact that you don’t even care that-”

“Dammit (Y/N)!” It was his turn to interrupt. “I do care! That’s why I did it! I was scared because I cared too much!”

“That’s not an excuse, Starscream!”

“You don’t get it, (Y/N)! I felt the same damn things you’re feeling right now when you went to go interface with Skywarp! The thought of him getting to touch you like that hurt like my spark was torn out from my frame. So when you came back later that same night to tell me that you didn’t frag him, whether on purpose or not, I felt so relieved, but I was scared as to why I felt relieved.”

“Then why did-”

“I’m not done! Just let me finish. I was scared because I felt things for you that I haven’t felt in a very long time and when you asked if I cared for you or not, I was worried that I was going to say too much and that’s why I tried to leave. But then you grabbed me and I couldn’t control myself. I had meant to tell you all these things but I froze..”

“Then why did you interface with that femme?” (Y/N) asked, this time much more calm than before.

“Because I needed something to take my mind off you...I know, pathetic.” Starscream continued with a lowered helm. “But when I was with that femme, I felt nothing like I did when I kissed you. (Y/N), I know you’re angry because I played with your emotions, and I am genuinely sorry for that, it was wrong in so many ways. Listen, I will understand if you don’t want to ever see me again. If you want I can make arrangements to have you sent to physical therapy so they can fix your wings, I just thought I should tell you all of this before you make your decision.”

(Y/N) stood mere feet from him. She had no idea what to say, in fact she had nothing to say. All of her anger had subsided and now she stood in front of him with a different feeling that she couldn’t quite describe. (Y/N) didn’t want to forgive him, but she knew that deep down she already did.

“I’ll take your silence as a sign that you wish to leave..” Starscream said with a lowered helm. “I’ll arrange the transport and inform-”

Without even thinking about it, (Y/N) took 3 large steps up to the mech, grabbed the sides of his helm and kissed him. This time it wasn’t gentle, but passionate and fueled by desire and lust. Starscream was only shocked for a nano-klik, but then took no time to pull the femme closer to him.

Both of their frames were burning up and the sound of their fans picking up filled the room. There was part of (Y/N) that felt stupid for doing this, but the other part told her that this is what she had wanted and that there’s no shame in it. “Berth.” (Y/N) said in between kisses. “I wanna go to the berth.”

Starscream was taken aback by that. “Are you-” but before he could even finish his sentence, the femme spun him around and shoved him into the berth and immediately crawled on top of him to lock him in a passionate kiss. Starscream pushed her away and looked at her with concerned optics. “(Y/N), as much as I would love to do this with you, I still stand by what I said about you interfacing. Your wings need to heal before we do this.”

(Y/N) looked down at him, a little annoyed by his comment. “Well can’t you just be careful?” She asked.

Starscream shook his helm. “(Y/N), as much as I would try to, I don’t think I could control myself. I don’t want to hurt you anymore, I’m sorry Blackblade.”

She sighed, climbed off of him, and sat on the edge of the berth.. “Well then we’re gonna have to work extra hard to fix my wings.”

Starscream was taken back a little bit but smirked nonetheless. “Yeah, I guess we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Lots of stuff has been going on, I got a bit distracted. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also let me know what you guys think so far!


	12. An Unpleasant Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would write a little bit of Starscream POV, hope you enjoy!

Three cyber-weeks later, the progress on (Y/N)'s wings was a huge improvement. Before, she could barely move them slightly by herself, now she was able to move them fully up and down with little to no pain at all. The thing that was still really hard for the femme to do was to move her wings forward and backward, that was still really painful.

Back in Starscream's lab, they had just finished up doing some simple wing exercises. Now (Y/N) was sat up on a table while Starscream was between her legs, passionately kissing her. Though they were both very intimate with each other, both came to the mutual agreement that they'd be better off not telling any other bot, not even his trine mates.

Starscream pulled away from her and smiled. "Primus you're amazing." He said as he rested his helm on hers.

(Y/N) sneaked another small kiss from him and chuckled. "Not really, but if you say so." She replied.

Starscream released her from his grasp and backed up so the femme could hop off the table. "We really should be more careful, Skywarp could warp in here at any cycle."

"If he does he does, his fault not ours."

"Well yes, but you and I both know that he would not be able to keep his mouth shut."

(Y/N) was about to say something, but the sound of the doors sliding open caused both of the bots to turn and see who had entered. Thundercracker walked in and observed how close Starscream and (Y/N) were standing, raising and optic ridge. "Am I interrupting something?" Thundercracker asked.

"Not at all." Starscream replied smoothly. "We were actually just finishing up here. Do you need something Thundercracker?"

"Well, I don't but Megatron wants to see you."

Starscream's mood immediately turned sour at the mention of Megatron. "Does that fool not know what a comm link is?"

"Actually he did try that, many times, you didn't answer any of them so that's when he sent me to hunt you down."

"What does he want?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is I would try to save the snarky comments for another day. Megatron isn't in the best of moods today."

Starscream groaned and turned to (Y/N). "Do you plan to go back to o-my room." The mech had to save himself from saying 'our' room and he had hoped that Thundercracker didn't notice.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." (Y/N) replied.

"So that's a yes." Starscream turned away from her and started walking to the door where Thundercracker was. "Don't wait around for me." Was the last thing he said to the femme before him and his trine mate walked out the door.

"What does that mean?" Thundercracker asked as they stepped in the elevator.

"What does what mean?" Starscream replied, giving the blue seeker a clueless look.

"'Don't wait around for me?' That's a weird thing for you to say."

"I don't really see how. It was just a way of letting the femme know I'm probably going to be gone for awhile."

"Really? 'The femme?' (Y/N) has been here for about 2 orbital cycles and you still refer to her as just a femme? I highly doubt that Starscream. What's going on?"

The elevator doors opened once it came to a full stop on the 5th floor and both mechs continued their way to the command room. "Nothing. I don't know why you think something is going on."

"You're just acting weird Starscream, that's all." Thundercracker said.

"Well Thundercracker," Starscream started "I do believe it would be of best interest to mind your own business."

The blue seeker just rolled his optics. The mechs proceeded through the giant sliding doors and stopped before the giant silver mech who was paying attention to the screens along the wall, which were playing footage of recent battles which was retrieved from fallen soldiers.

"It's about time you showed up, Starscream." Megatron said as he turned around and faced the red seeker. "Why didn't you answer any of my messages?"

Starscream sighed. "I was busy, my liege." He replied.

"With what, might I ask?" There was a tone to the large mechs voice that was unpleasant, almost as if he was trying to get Starscream to be snarky.

Starscream was much smarter than that and managed to keep a calm voice. "I was tending to some business, I did not notice that you had tried to contact me, Lord Megatron."

"Hmm. And did that business have anything to do with the femme that you've been keeping here for the past 2 orbital cycles?"

The red seeker tensed up slightly. "Yes my liege, I was tending to my patient. It was merely professional." Starscream replied while trying to keep his voice steady. He did not have a good feeling about this conversation, especially with all the other bots in the room with them.

Starscream saw a slight flash of red come from his peripherals and he could practically feel the blue mechs optics burning into him. Soundwave. It always made Starscream uncomfortable to be stared down by the cassette, and it especially made him feel uncomfortable now. There was something about the timing of when the mech started staring that felt off.

"You do realize that we have doctors for a reason, right Starscream? Why did you bring that femme here?" Megatron continued, his voice more stern.

"I do realize that, but I believe that I could produce a better result."

"And what makes you think that? Why this specific femme? You know that there are many bots that lose their ability to fly because of injury. Tell me Starscream, what drove you to help this '(Y/N)?'"

"It was merely my pity for the femme, as I could see myself in her position."

Megatron started to laugh and so did some other bots who were listening in, which was most of them. "That is pretty hilarious Starscream, considering that you are the most selfish Decepticon in the ranks!"

Starscream mentally punched himself for being so stupid. He was very aware of his reputation and knew right after he spoke that that was an obvious lie. The mech was very much bothered by this whole thing, but what uneased him the most was probably the blue prick that had a staring problem. If it weren't for Megatron being in the room, he would have said some many unpleasant things to the blue mech.

As much thought as he put into it, Starscream really didn't know what to say to get out of this predicament. At this point he was practically digging his own grave...why not dig deeper? "Is it such a bad thing that I am going down a different path?" Starscream asked with an unintentional slip of sarcasm.

Megatron immediately stopped his laughter and backhanded the seeker across the face. "Do not play me as a fool! You don't change, you never change! Why would I believe that!" The large mech shouted and the room once again went silent.

Starscream held his faceplate in pain as he felt a small bit of energon slide down his cheek plate. He noticed Thundercracker take a step away from him, whether it was for him or Megatron he did not know. The seeker stared up at Megatron once again, almost glaring. "My liege, may I request that we have this conversation in private?" Starscream said, making sure to keep his voice calm and mellow.

Megatron glared down at the red seeker. The room felt heavy, all the other bots in the room were tense with anticipation of what was going to happen next. Starscream had been down this road many times before, but there was something about now that made him very anxious and he couldn't tell why.

"Decepticon's," Megatron started "you are relieved of your shifts for the rest of the solar cycle." The rest of the bots were slightly shocked at Megatron's decision but complied nonetheless.

After a few cycles, all the 'Cons had left the command room, all but Soundwave, who awaited direct approval from Megatron who gave him a nod after seeing his hesitation. Starscream glared at the blue mech as he walked past but immediately turned his attention back to his leader.

"So Starscream," The silver mech began "tell me the real reason that you brought that femme here."

The red seeker sighed. "I don't get it." Starscream said, which made Megatron raise an optic ridge. "Why do you even care? Why does it matter? I've brought plenty of bots here for my own sake and you have never cared before, so why now?"

"Yes you have, but none have lasted this long. What makes this one special?"

"Does it really matter that much?"

"It matters because this femme has been here for 2 orbital cycles and has been using resources that aren't rightfully hers. All of the Decepticons in this building have earned their with rank. You are Second in Command so of course you get nicer amenities, Soundwave gets nicer amenities because he is my third, everyone here gets nicer things because they have earned it, just as they have earned their rank. So tell me Starscream, how is it fair that (Y/N) gets all those things gifted to her?"

Starscream knew that Megatron had a point and he didn't have anything to counter it. With a sigh, the mech spoke. "My liege, what would you suggest? Nevermind, don't answer that. What would it take for (Y/N) to be able to stay?"

"You have yet to answer my first question."

"That is irrelevant. You said the problem was that she is not high enough rank to be here, how is she able to gain her place here?" Starscream said more sternly.

Megatron did not show it, but he was honestly shocked at the way Starscream was acting. If he wasn't so shocked he would have punished the mech for the way he spoke to his leader. With some thought, Megatron came up with a solution. "There is one thing that I can think of that would earn her place here."

"And what would that be?"

"To earn her place, (Y/N) must compete and win a gladiatorial match in the pits of Kaon."


End file.
